Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to communication services, and, more particularly, to crowdsourcing services.
Discussion of the Background
Modern lifestyles are becoming increasingly reliant on mobile communication devices, such as cellular telephones, laptop computers, pagers, personal digital assistants, tablets, and the like. Advances in technology, services, and affordability have further given rise to a host of “additional” features beyond that of conventional mobile communication device features, such as voice and/or video communication, inputting and outputting information, storing data, taking pictures and/or video, playing music and/or multimedia files, surfing the internet, playing games, etc. For instance, mobile communication devices may provide various services to users based on communications with nearby electronic equipment via a wireless medium, such as location-based services, mobile payment services, etc.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.